Fear of Men
by Leela74
Summary: Will Aragorn accept who he is? Will he forgive Deollyn? FINAL CHAPTER! Also preview for my next story inside!
1. Default Chapter

I'm back with the final story in my little series. I don't even know what to call my series! Anyhow, this story will be a lot longer then the others as I've got to deal with a few issues. Back in this story is Aragorn and Legolas, with a supporting cast of Elrond, the twins, Deollyn, a load of Orcs, and our mysterious Shadow Elf! Unfortunately his identity is not revealed until later; you're free to try and guess who it is though! 

  
  


Those who have not read my other three stories in this series: Just An Innocent Child, Recovery and The Forge of Friendship should read them, as some of this story does not make sense. However it all will be explained in due time, but not until later. 

  
  


Without further ado (and explanations) I give to you 'Fear of Men'

  
  
  
  


Fear of Men

Chapter 1

Arguments

  
  


More then two weeks had passed since the two friends had left the vicinity of Mirkwood and began the long road to Rivendell. Aragorn and Legolas walked slowly down from the mountains. The weather had been kind to them, and the two friends had spent a long, slow journey crossing the mountains, enjoying the scenery that they passed. 

Night had fallen. The two friends had set up camp, just aside from the mountain path they had been following. A bright, burning fire, both friends had built, and its flames still roared, giving off heat and keeping them both warm. 

Tonight Legolas was keeping watch over the camp. His eyes were staining across the sky seeking the brightest of all stars: Ëarendil. Throughout their traveling Aragorn had not slept well, and Legolas had ordered the human to rest and catch up on lost sleep. Something was bothering the human, though Legolas could have a pretty good guess why he was not sleeping well. 

Shortly before leaving Mirkwood, Aragorn and Legolas had discovered that an identified Elf had employed two men (hunters) to 'pretend' that they wanted to know about their parent's death, however that had not been the real motive, for the Elf had really wanted Aragorn. Thanks to Legolas they had been able to discover the real motive behind the situation and had sorted it all out, becoming friends in the process. The elf found it unbelievable that he had once hated men, but thanks to Aragorn had begun to like him. 

Now both of them were firm friends. 

Legolas smiled grimly as he thought over his past. Everything he had told others of himself about his hatred for men had been wrong. Aragorn had changed his opinion, though the man's own opinions of his kind resorted in undeniable hatred. The man that would be king, disliked all men, for one incident that had happened during his childhood. Legolas knew what had happened to Aragorn, but only in facts and not the full story. He hoped in Rivendell he would learn more. 

Hours passed and the night began to brighten; the rays of sunshine could be seen on the horizon. The fire had burned low. Still Aragorn slept and Legolas watched the fading stars. 

As night shifted to day, the wood-elf was pulled from his watchful stare by low moaning's that seemed to be coming from Aragorn. 

The human was tossing and turning on the earth, his face clenched in pain, his fists balled, and his face sweaty. Suddenly the man woke from his sleep and saw Legolas staring intently at him. 

"Are you okay?" the elf asked gently. 

Aragorn did not answer. 

"Aragorn?" the Prince momentarily forgot that he had named Aragorn 'Strider' with the help of Doyni one of the men who had assisted the elf, but turned traitor on him at the last minute. 

"Don't." Aragorn reminded. 

Legolas bit his lip. Adamant and stubborn, that was what the human was. There was no reasoning with him once his mind was set. Legolas had wanted to call the Ranger 'Aragorn' from the very start but the human had refused. Even now that they were friends, 'Aragorn' was not allowed, only 'Estel' and 'Strider' were acceptable. 

"I'm sorry. I forgot." the Prince mumbled. 

Aragorn turned away from him. Rummaging in his pack the human pulled out some elvish bread and bit into it. The savory smell and taste kept the human's spirit's up. 

"How far to Rivendell?"

"I'm not sure. If I would guess it would take about another week and a half to get there. It'll be nearly the end of Summer then." Aragorn replied, taking another bite of the bread.

Legolas nodded. 

When both of them had breakfasted the two companions refilled their water-bottles at a nearby water stream and departed from the camp. 

The day passed in a blaze. Thirty miles was covered in that time. The evening was spent beside a raging fire swapping stories and laughing at each others misfortunes. 

Certainly, Legolas thought, Aragorn seems to have recovered from his nightmare last night. I'll have to watch him. 

Aragorn soon retired, and Legolas once again kept watch, hoping upon hope that no troubles would come to the young Ranger that night, however he was wrong when Aragorn woke once more, tears falling down his cheeks.

Legolas crawled over to Aragorn, gently waking him up. His eyes were glazed with pain, and silver tears continued to fall. 

"Aragorn?" Legolas asked. 

The human shook uncontrollably. The elf pulled the Ranger closer to him and hugged him. 

"Tell me, Estel, what is happening with you? What troubles you?" 

"Memories." he whispered. 

"Memories of what?" 

It took a while for Aragorn to answer, but he spoke eventually, and as he did so, he felt better that he could share his pain with someone. "My dreams are tainted by memories of....of Deollyn. And what he did to me. I see in my eyes, in my dreams, Deollyn standing over me, hitting me all the time. All that has happened since I came to your home as brought me nothing but bad times. The knowledge that, that ELF is out there, looking for me, once again, is too much to bear. I can't cope with this anymore." he balled his fists. 

In a rage Aragorn got to his feet. "Why? Tell me why? Why me? What do you have against me Elf? If you so wish to kill me, come and do it yourself! Like I care!" 

"Aragorn?" Legolas asked, slightly confused, but glad that the Ranger was letting go all his cares. 

Hearing the 'name' he hated, Aragorn lashed out at the Prince, catching the elf on the cheek and sending him back. "I told you, don't call me that! My name is Estel!" 

Legolas fell to the earth by the force of the hit. Aragorn marched away from the elf.

"Where are you going?" the Prince asked, as he sat up from where he fell, holding his cheek as the stinging pain died down. 

"Away from you!" shouted Aragorn as he walked away.

Legolas closed his eyes and slowly got to his feet. He had made a mistake. I will not follow him. Aragorn needs time on his own. 

Hours passed and the elf remained in the camp. Aragorn had not returned. Day came and the sun rose in the sky. 

The Prince was just about to leave the camp when Aragorn returned. The human seemed calmer and he had an apologetic face. 

He stopped right in front of the elf and said: "I'm sorry for losing my temper. I did not mean to hit you. I was lost. I suppose you hate me for what I did. I won't mind if you want to go back to Mirkwood." 

For the first time in a few hours Legolas laughed. "Oh Strider! You've misunderstood me! I did not mean to hurt you by calling you by 'that' name. I was not thinking." he replied, grinning. "Besides I have no intention of leaving you out here all alone. I came with you for two reasons: one to see your brothers again, and two you are my friend. I would not abandon you for anything Strider. Not even Ilúvatar himself could stop me." 

Then the elf Prince hugged Aragorn. 

"Thank you mellon-nin." the Ranger whispered. 

They packed up their camp, each giving each other a fair amount of weight to carry. 

"Well, shall we continue?" 

Aragorn nodded and lead the way. Familiar he was with this country; it was good to be back. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Not far from where the two friends had camped, sat in a tree, was a hooded elf. Seeing that the two friends had left, he bounded down from the tree and walked for an hour till he came to a clearing where a group of Orcs were, sleeping silently, with one man leaning against the tree. 

The hooded elf walked round the clearing till he came to the sleeping man. He shook him awake. 

Wide eyed with surprise he blinked. His tousled grey hair fell in strands about his face. He was no longer youthful that he had once been, instead the years of being in prison had marked him. He yawned tiredly as he struggled to remain alert. "Yes?" 

"They have left the camp. Follow them." 

"Yes my lord." the man replied. 

"And," the elf raised his hand, "Heran, do not, I repeat, do not allow this rubble of foul beasts, harm the human. Deollyn wants him alive and unharmed. Do you understand me?" 

Heran nodded. "He will not be, my lord. If he causes trouble I'll allow the Orcs to deal with his little elf friend." 

"Good." the elf replied. 

Melting into the shadows the Shadow Elf crept away to track his prey and waylaid anyone that may ruin his plans. 

  
  


TBC....

  
  


Yes, I know cliff-hanger already, unfortunately there will be a lot of those. Next chapter Aragorn and Legolas have a nasty encounter with Orcs, and Marihel (from Just an Innocent Child) comes to Rivendell with startling news! 

Look out for it! 


	2. Orcs and Marihel

A/N) Thanks to all those that reviewed. Sorry this chapter is a bit late but I'm trying my hardest to write this story as quickly as possible. I'm attempting to do longer chapters as well, though I can't seem to write enough to get it the length I want. Oh well.....onto the story.

Fear of Men

Chapter 2

Orcs and Marihel 

Heran melted into the shadows of the forest, behind him followed the Orcs. It had been several hours since Heran had been charged with capturing the elf and human. He was waiting for when they set up camp. Then he would attack when they'd be least aware of an attack. So simple, so effective. 

A few hours later Heran saw the elf and human stop and set up camp. It was not long till the sun set, and darkness swept across the land. Laughter could be heard erupting from the clearing.

The bonfire died down; peering through the bushes Heran saw that the elf and human had fallen asleep beside the fire, though to his dismay their weapons were close to them. Biting his lip, Heran crept back to the group of Orcs waiting patiently nearby. 

"They're sleeping." Heran whispered, "Quickly subdue them."

He watched as the Orcs filed out surrounding the glade in which the companions slept. 

Seconds passed and suddenly a loud Orc scream rendered through the air. Voices could be heard: elf, man and Orcs. 

Looking through into the clearing, Heran saw the man and elf fighting side by side amongst a horde of Orcs. This was not supposed to be happening! 

Grasping his sword Heran launched into the fray wielding his sword with complete accuracy. He made a bee-line for the human - he was the target anyway. 

Aragorn was unaware of the human's approach; it was too late to duck when Legolas shouted a warning. He ducked anyway, but the sword hit the side of his head. He fell to the earth, dazed momentarily, but by the time his eyes cleared, the man that had attacked him, grabbed him by the arms and hauled him to his knees. 

Aragorn groaned in pain. 

Heran held the man preventing his escape. Grasping a knife, Heran laid it at Aragorn's throat and shouted out to Legolas who was unaware of his friend's predicament. 

"Elf! Stop right where you are!" 

Legolas, seeing Aragorn, stopped his attack but refused to drop his knives. 

"Drop your weapons elf, or I'll kill your little friend." Heran demanded, making sure that the prince could see him. He clearly indicated what he'd do if the elf refused to surrender. 

I can't harm Aragorn! However it is not in my nature to surrender! 

Closing his eyes and signing, the elf dropped his knives and allowed the Orcs to grab and bind him. Aragorn too was bound. 

At a signal from Heran, the group moved off.

*****

A lone man approached the gates leading to the Last Homely House in Rivendell. This man was Marihel. For ten years he had done community service and a few months in a small town prison after being convicted of helping Deollyn in injure a small child, but because he had turned sides on Deollyn, his punishment had been less severe then that of Deollyn himself. The man in question had been sentenced to life, but news had recently come to Marihel of Deollyn's release and of his promise to a year's work of community service. Since then Marihel had kept his distance, keeping watch. However only a week ago he had seen Deollyn leave the small town, abandoning his service, and leaving with a hooded elf. 

Suspicious of the situation, Marihel had followed and overheard a small talk that involved the assistance of Orcs and the capture of a human. Marihel could only guess that Estel was the target once more. 

Having saved the boy from Deollyn ten years before, Marihel did not wish for the man to visit his cruelty upon the human once more, but he knew that if he didn't act soon then that would happen. 

He had decided to travel to Rivendell and alert Lord Elrond of what had happened, and hoped that Estel had not left Rivendell alone. 

As he came to the gates two identical elves appeared, holding bows and two arrows each notched in their bows. 

Marihel raised his hands. "I'm here on peaceful terms, sons of Elrond." 

The first twin - Elladan - blinked, slowly remembering. His twin Elrohir seemed to recognise the human more quickly. 

"Marihel? It cannot be." 

Confirming himself to be Marihel, the twins escorted the man to their father where the human explained about the situation involving Deollyn and his plans with an elf. 

Everything was quiet when Marihel had stopped speaking. 

Elrond was the first to break the silence. "It seems that our mysterious Shadow Elf has struck again. And Deollyn is back too." 

"Where is Estel?" Marihel asked. "He is here, isn't he?"

Elrond shook his head sadly. "He left for Mirkwood about three months ago with Gandalf the Grey. About a month ago we received word that Estel was travelling home with a companion but not Gandalf. We do not know who this person is, obviously Gandalf knows this person well or he wouldn't let Estel out of his sight."

"Did it say when he'd be home?" 

"He should be back by now but then he could be having a slow stroll back. Time to enjoy what's left of his childhood." Elladan explained. 

Marihel bit his lip. He was obviously worried. "I think perhaps we should send out a search party to meet them just be sure. I do not trust much knowing that Deollyn and this Elf is around again." 

Elrond stood from his chair and paced the room, looking out the window and signing. "For the safety of Rivendell and for Estel, we must. Marihel, my sons will you take the most direct route through the lands. I will send Glorfindel and Sîrfalas out in opposite directions." he said, "Is that comfortable with you?"

"Yes, my lord." Marihel said.

*****

They had been travelling for more then a few hours when at last Aragorn's strength gave way. Forced to run, with their hands behind their backs, the two friends struggled to keep up with the ferocious pace of the Orcs. The man that was commanding them rode ahead on a horse, scouting out for anyone who might be in the area. 

As he hit the earth the Orcs turned on him, but Heran stopped them from hurting him. "Remember your orders! No harm or it be your hide! If you must, carry him!" 

Aragorn was flung over the shoulder of an Orc, and the company stove forward again. 

Hours passed and darkness threatened. 

At last Heran pulled the company to a halt, ordering the Orcs to bind the prisoners to separate trees. 

Aragorn's bonds were cut, suddenly, and in that time, he moved away from his Orc captor and ran. Orcs pursued him while Heran guarded Legolas who watched with mounting horror as the Orcs chased his friend. Aragorn, who was weak, defenseless and light-headed, seemed to have found some inner strength. His thoughts were torn away by Heran's laughing. 

"Do you really think that the human has a chance against a group of blood-thirsty Orcs? If you do, you must have faith in him." 

"It does not matter." Legolas growled. "As long as I'm here you've still got a worthy prize."

Heran chuckled madly. "I'm afraid elf, that you are no interest to my master, only the human interests him. When my Orcs return you will be punished for his attempt at escape. That way he will learn. Pity it has to be the hard way." 

"I'm not afraid of Orcs."

"You will be when they're through with you." 

Legolas did not answer. Something was strange was going on. Why would Orcs work with men? What was the point behind it all? There was no logical reason that the Prince could think of. 

Minutes passed and soon the trampling of feet could be heard. The Orcs were returning, bearing an unconscious Aragorn. A trickle of blood ran down the side of his head. 

Tying the man securely to a tree and Legolas to the other, the Orcs began to set up a hastily built camp. As they finished Aragorn was stirring. 

As the young Ranger opened his eyes, he could - or feel - a hundred million axes shattering his skull. He could remember running from his captors, taking the slim chance he had, unfortunately an Orc had lunged at him from the tree-tops, slamming into him, and sending him crashing to the earth. Another Orc had snapped a piece of wood, and brought it down onto his skull, knocking him out instantly. His fight had been lost. He'd been dragged back to the camp. 

He careful peered round spotting Legolas tied in similar fashion as him - his hands pulled above his head and knotted to a branch just above, binding him tightly so that he had no chance of escaping. Cursing this fact, Aragorn settled against the trunk and fell into an uneasy sleep. 

He was woken by a slap to the face. 

Blinking slowly as his headache began again, Aragorn looked with distaste into the eyes of Heran. 

"Well, human, good to see that you slept well, but unfortunately, I must teach you a lesson. Did you really think you could escape us?" 

"No." Aragorn mumbled. 

Heran smiled, an evil smile that sent chills running up the human's back. "Unfortunately I have decided to not punish you physically but emotionally." 

Aragorn did not like the sound of that. His eyes strayed to Legolas clearly reading the intent in his captors gaze. 

Heran turned to one of the Orcs who stood nearby. "Teach the human a lesson." 

Standing beside the Ranger, Heran watched in glee as the Orcs beat Legolas, until a scream rocketed through the air. 

Aragorn had struggled vainly through the whole procedure trying to free himself from his bonds and help Legolas, but unable to, he had watched, as anger built in his heart. His friend was being punished for his mistake. It was not right! 

As the Orcs moved away from the unconscious elf, Aragorn could see blood covering the Prince's form. The Prince's once fair face was mattered in blood, and his nose was bleeding freely. It was broken. Heran went over to the elf and prodded at every bleeding bit, making the Prince groan softly. 

"I'm sorry, mellon-nin." Aragorn whispered as he turned his head away from his friend. He could not bear looking at Legolas knowing that he had caused the elf that harm by his little act of escape. What kind of friend was he?

As Heran left Legolas, Aragorn called out to him. 

"Why?" 

Heran walked slowly over to Aragorn. "Why what?" 

"Why punish him for something I did?" 

Heran allowed a cold grin to cross his features. "Don't worry, your time will come. You are not to be harmed. Masters orders." 

Leaning forward Heran grasped the Ranger's chin and pulled him forward, searching for fear in the eyes, but seeing none. "My master has delightful plans for you!" 

Roughly pushing the man back against the tree, Heran walked off. 

So this is what it is all about. Aragorn thought. Me. Once again, someone is hunting me. But who would go to enough trouble not to have me harmed only to harm me later? 

TBC....

For those who read the end of Forge of Friendship and read the little teaser to this story then you will be pleased to know that that part has been moved up from the beginning of Chapter 4 to Chapter 3. So, Deollyn is returning in the next chapter, and the twins and Marihel begin their hunt! 

Stay tuned! 


	3. The Man Behind It All

A/N) A shorter chapter then the last one but the next part should be longer. Thank you to all those who have reviewed. I will reply to you in the next chapter, if I have time. I'm trying my hardest to have this story finished before my parents tell me to stop using the computer and writing stories to begin revising for my very, very important exams in May/June/July. Updates may come quicker or some may be late. I will be going on holiday from Monday 23rd to Friday 27th February and will have no access to a computer so I will not be able to update in that week. Hopefully this week I will give you two updates. 

Well, now here is the third part to Fear of Men:

Fear of Men

Chapter 3: The Man Behind It All

A fierce headache pounded in his head as consciousness returned to endorse his body with pain made by the fierce beating of the Orcs earlier. Legolas groaned as a stab of pain washed through him. His headache lightened only a bit, but he forced his eyes open. He moved his head, slowly, studying his surroundings.

He was in a dark cell, two torches burned brightly off to the side, giving off nly a small amount of light. He was bound securely to the wall in which he was propped up against. His wrists were chained but so that he could rest them in his lap. 

Then his eyes widened when he saw Aragorn in the same condition, but the chin holding the human's wrists and ankles were securely bound to the move so that he could not move them as Legolas could. The human was awake but he was shaking uncontrollably. He had a right to do so, as his shirt had been ripped from his body. From studying his friends frame Legolas could see that Aragorn had received a beating; dark bruises and cuts marred his chest, and some of them were still bleeding.

"Aragorn?" the elf whispered, hoping upon all hope that his friend was not to seriously injured. 

The sound of his name jerked the young man back to full consciousness and he turned his head to find the source of the sound. His grey eyes found Legolas and a glimmer of hope could be seen in them briefly. "Legolas, you're still alive. I thought the Orcs killed you. I tried to help but I couldn't." 

"Don't worry, mellon-nin, I am fine. All that matters is for us to find out why we are here, and men can control the Orcs. I don't understand why Orcs would follow the commands of a human!" 

Even as he said that the door to their cell opened, and both companions looked up as a man strode into the room, his eyes shining in content as he studied the prisoners, and his laughter rose as his gaze fell on Aragorn.

Legolas risked a glance and saw with dismay that Aragorn's shaking had begun again, and he had pressed himself closer against the wall. "No, no, no, no......It can't be." he was whispering.

The man that had just entered was Deollyn.

*****

Aragorn had not expected this. He had not thought in a million years that it was Deollyn behind this whole thing. And yet he shouldn't be surprised. When the group of Orcs had moved off, later in the night, Aragorn had been forced to run again, while the Prince was dragged behind by the wrists. He had eventually lost count of the hours they had been running when familiar territory began to incase itself in his mind. The mountains that Deollyn had taken him to ten years ago were straight ahead. Taken up the mountain path and into a cave, Aragorn was surprised when their captors led him down a hill that was built into the mountain, leading downwards. Eventually they had come to a dark door with wooden bolts slid across. Pushed inside by the Orcs, Aragorn had attempted escape, giving his captors except from the fact no choice but to subdue him by hitting him until he had fallen into blackness. He had only woken when he'd heard the softness of Legolas' voice. As the door to the small prison opened and the young Ranger caught a glimpse of his captor, Aragorn's heart had frozen in fear. 

The man that haunted his dreams. 

Deollyn. 

Deollyn was behind this. 

"No, no, no, no......It can't be." he whispered.

Fear wound round his heart as he took in the appearance of the man. Deollyn had hardly changed, his hair was almost grey, apart from a few strands of black that fell about his face. His eyes were hard and cold, no longer full of laughter when his son had been around him. It was all gone replaced by a cruel hatred. 

Looking around his prisoners, Aragorn could feel the man's gaze fall on him, and a cruel laughter could be heard.

Deollyn stepped forward closer to Aragorn. He grabbed the man by the hair with his right hand and with his left pulled a dagger from his belt, placing it on the Ranger's throat, letting the blade bite into his throat letting a trickle of blood fall down. 

"Long have I waited for this." Deollyn hissed. But he did not cut the man's throat instead after a few seconds he pulled the dagger away and sneered. "Unfortunately I cannot kill you just yet. Not until I have answers from your little elven family. However I have some very blood-thirsty Orcs that would take pleasure in hurting either of you." 

Scared and beginning to shake, Aragorn could barely hear what Deollyn was saying, but through the darkness came Legolas' voice. 

"How could you command a patrol of Orcs? They don't listen to anyone." 

Deollyn grinned and Aragorn could see a malicious gleam in his eyes. 

"Quite simple. They were approached by my contact, an elf, that asked them if they wished to partake in a little experiment involving the elves of Rivendell. The elf was in disguise of course so they do not know what he looks like. If they helped us then the elf would lead them to Rivendell where they could attack it and claim the land for their own. Easy to control them as long as you have the right bait. As soon as the dear elves get their message about you, they will come and the Orcs will attack Rivendell. Bait as it is." Deollyn smirked as he finished seeing the disgusted face on the elf's features. 

From what he had heard of this man, and what he'd done to Aragorn years ago seemed to fuel up inside him. Pulling against his bonds the Prince lashed forward, managing to hit Deollyn in the face, sending him crashing to the other side of the wall. Fury overcame the Prince, and yet he could not move. 

Deollyn struggled to his feet. He called out, his voice ringing high: "Heran!" 

A man opened the door to the cell. "Yes sir?"

"Subdue him!" Deollyn said, pointing at Legolas who was now sitting back down against the wall shaking with fury. 

A few chains hang to the side of Legolas, just above his head, and Heran walked over, releasing one of the elf's wrists and pulling them above his head, clipping the manacles around the wrist and leaving him to dangle. The process was repeated with his other hand. This meant that Legolas could not lash out at Deollyn, only with his legs, but he dared not to.

Deollyn grinned stepping closer to the Prince. "Well, elf, it appears you have yet to learn your lesson." 

Stepping back towards Aragorn, Deollyn let his fist fly towards the Ranger, hitting him squarely in the stomach, emitting a grunt of pain from his captive. 

Unprepared for the blow Aragorn moaned, trying to stifle his cry, unable to he closed his eyes as Deollyn rained blows down upon him. Whatever it was, Deollyn's strength had increased. Even with his eyes shut, Aragorn could tell that Deollyn was enjoying this. 

Suddenly the pain lessened and stopped altogether. Risking a glance Aragorn opened his eyes, seeing his captor hold a knife once more and press it against his cheek. The cold metal against his flesh was the least of his problems as Deollyn pulled it down, creating a rather deep wound on his face. 

Blood ran freely from the wound, and from his agony the young human could hear Legolas pulling against his bonds, attempting to help him. 

Legolas looked on abandoning the idea of attempting escape as Deollyn ruthlessly beat Aragorn. When the human cut his friend's cheek, anger flared through the elf, and without releasing it, leapt to his feet in an attempt to free himself. 

Deollyn turned away from the Ranger and grinned at the elf. "Whatever you do, he pays. Whatever he does, both of you pays." 

"You are sick." Legolas muttered, his blue eyes blazing in the dim light of the cell. 

Glaring at the elf, Deollyn turned swiftly, hitting out against the Ranger, banging the man back against the wall and rendering him unconscious. 

"Aragorn!" Legolas cried.

"You should really think about your actions elf." Deollyn hissed. "Let him go to the human, but keep him bound." 

Before he left he turned back to the two companions and said: "Be careful, elf, anymore trouble from you and I'll give your little friend to the Orcs!" 

Legolas did not reply, not trusting himself with an answer. 

*****

Marihel crouched down beside a muddle of footprints, all crossing over one another. Not far off the twins searched the area. A little while back they had found Aragorn's sword, and signs that an elf had been with him, as they had found two knives and a bow and arrow. 

He could not read the signs. Signing the man looked over to the twins, and decided to see how they were doing. 

"Have you found anything?" 

Elrohir nodded. "Yes, I have."

"Orc tracks leading towards the mountains. Possibly towards Deollyn's old haunt. My guess is that Estel and his friend have probably been caught. If it is Deollyn then he's controlling the Orcs." Elladan said, reading the signs. "Somehow." 

"We must warn Ada about this. He'll know what to do." Elrohir replied. "We cannot hope to get them out, no matter how badly we know we can't leave him."

"We will come back for him," Marihel said, "I promise you."

Quickly, and urgently, the three companions gathered their horses, which were tethered nearby and rode off back to Rivendell, fear gripping in their hearts. 

TBC

Chapter 4: The Choice - Deollyn gives Legolas a terrible choice. I'm not saying just yet. 


	4. Legolas' Choice

A/N) I was intending in posting this a day ago but couldn't figure out where I wished to end the chapter. 

BAD NEWS The BAD NEWS is that I'm going on holiday next Monday; have no access to the Internet; no computer to write story on either. I will not be back till the Friday. It will be unlikely of me to get another Chapter up until then. I'm hoping to post this Sunday with a long chapter, to keep you all happy for the week. However I'm not promising. I'll try my best and update on Sunday. If not look out for this story in about 2 weeks time instead. 

Anyway with that news out of the way, its time for you to read Chapter 4: Legolas' Choice!

Fear of Men

Chapter 4

Legolas' Choice

Heran had enjoyed watching Deollyn deliver his ruthlessness upon the Ranger. However he had his orders. Pulling out a key from his pocket he unlocked the chains binding the elf, clasping another set of chains around the elf's wrists that allowed him, if he so wished to reach his friend. Stepping back Heran admired his handiwork before leaving and bolting the door behind him. 

Once the man had gone Legolas turned his attention to Aragorn, who was leaning to the side, unconscious, and yet was shaking uncontrollably. Though he had not known Aragorn long, the elf felt sympathy for the man. Aragorn had been through so much already in his life, and to be thrust into a situation he absolutely hated was even worse. It was possible that Aragorn couldn't comprehend this, and was hoping to wake up in a bed back in Rivendell with Elrond at his side. 

Gently shifting himself the elf allowed Aragorn to rest upon his shoulder. This allowed Legolas to whisper in his ear. He hoped that his voice would wake the human. 

"Aragorn. Aragorn. Please wake up." 

No response. 

"Mellon-nin! Estel. Estel!" 

Still no movement. 

Shaking his head slightly the elf prince thought of what Lord Elrond would say if he knew they were in this position. "Valar! He will surely kill me! And Ada too!" 

"Then you'd better get us out of this." Aragorn said as he slowly came back to his senses. 

"Estel! Thank goodness." 

Aragorn managed a smile. "I feel terrible." 

"You would." 

Blinking made things worse for the man, as images came flooding back into his mind. All he could remember was Deollyn's pleasurable face as he hit him. Shivering slightly, Aragorn clenched his teeth and forced himself to forget where he was. 

"You need rest, mellon-nin." the elf said, as he watched Aragorn struggle. 

"I dare not sleep." he replied. "Too many memories to haunt my dreams." 

Legolas sighed. "What if I sing to you?" 

"That would be nice. I haven't heard a good song in ages." 

"A Elbereth Gilthoniel,

silivren penna mìriel

o menel aglar elenath

Na-chaered palan-dìriel

o galadhremmin ennorath,

Fanuilos, le linnathon

nef aear, sì nef aearon!" 

Legolas soft words drifted Aragorn into sleep. His eyes closed and soon the human was in a deep sleep, his troubles forgotten. All the while the elf Prince's voice continued, keeping the human in the dreams of light, preventing him from falling into the darkness and despair. 

*****

Elrond was worried. His sons news that Deollyn was working with Orcs worried him extremely. Deollyn and Orcs did not fit well together. But how was he controlling them? How? What kept them going? So many questions needed answering, and yet nothing seemed to be solved. 

Sitting in his chair by the warm glow of a fire, Elrond - musing on these problems - did not hear his sons walk into the hall where he sat. He only looked up when they called his name. 

"What are we going to do?" Elladan asked. 

"Go after them." Elrond replied. "Find Deollyn. We will never convince him to let Estel go or his companion."

Elrohir could read what his father meant. "You'd kill another human?" 

"If it had to be. If it meant Deollyn no longer troubled us, then yes." 

"But he's being mislead. It's that elf! It's got to be. If only I could find out who's behind it."

"And what would you do, Elladan?" 

Elladan shrugged his shoulders. "Demand why he tried to kill our brother in the first place, and probably kill him." 

"What if it was someone very close to us." Elrohir mumbled. "I could not bear it if Lord Glorfindel was the killer." 

"Don't be silly!" Elladan replied staring at his brother in the eyes. "Lord Glorfindel is not a killer. I wouldn't believe it." 

"He's been a loyal friend of this house for a long time. He would not harm anyone under his protection." a new voice spoke up. 

The three elves looked up. Glorfindel had heard their whole conversation!

"You have reason to suspect me. I have rarely been here when Estel has been hurt. Yet, I will go with you to help free him, if you think it is safe for me to go." 

"Of course it is my friend." Elrond said, smiling, glad that Glorfindel would be with them. It would make things so much easier. 

*****

Aragorn was woken from his sleep by Deollyn entering his and Legolas' cell. With help from Legolas, Aragorn sat up properly, leaning against the wall, hoping that Deollyn would not attempt to hurt him. 

Deollyn began pacing; he was worried. "News has come to me that those blasted elves are searching this area. Somehow they have heard word of me." He glanced at Aragorn, as if suspecting him. "I hoped for a lot more time with you before they realised, however my plans will have to be moved forward." 

His eyes glinted at Legolas, and something told the elf that he was not going to like what was about to happen. 

Pulling a knife from his belt, Deollyn stalked over to Aragorn, who tried to not show fear on his face, and placing the knife on his captive's throat drew a drop of blood, lifting up the younger man's head to clearly show the elf what he intended. 

Staring at Legolas with evil glinting in his eyes, he spoke: "Well Elf!" he spat. "You have a choice. You can either help me or not help me." 

"I would never help you." 

"You should hear out what I've got to say first before you reject my terms." 

"Fine." 

Deollyn smirked. "If you do not deliver this message to Lord Elrond of Rivendell then I will kill this whelp." he nodded at Aragorn. "However if you do then I will not slit his throat at this moment. Instead I will keep him alive."

"What is the message?" Legolas couldn't risk Aragorn's life. He couldn't let the human die; he was so young.

"Tell the 'Lord Elrond' that if he doesn't tell me who killed my son, Dilir, then I will kill his youngest. And it will be slow and painful." 

Legolas sighed. He had to do it. He had no other choice. 

"Choose elf."

Gritting his teeth and putting down his self-pride the Prince reluctantly accepted. 

"You will be joined by Heran, blindfolded, so you don't know where you are and can lead the elves here. If Heran is not returned to me within half-a-day, I will kill the boy. He'd better return." his eyes narrowing, and Legolas could see he was not joking. "Heran!" 

Heran came into the cell. "Yes my lord?"

"Release the elf. Blindfold him. Escort him to Rivendell. Heed my words elf. If Heran doesn't return this one's life is forfeit. I can promise you that." Deollyn sneered, as Heran released Legolas blindfolding the elf, and to be safe, bound his hands behind his back. 

Pushing the Prince through the door Heran marched away. Footsteps faded, and soon nothing could be heard within the walls of Deollyn's cave prison. 

Taking the knife away from his captive's throat, Deollyn smirked at him. "Now what shall I do with my prisoner? Any ideas? We have all the time in the world." he grinned, watching the fear build in Aragorn's eyes. 

"How about a little 'fun' time with the Orcs? Hmm? They are very blood-thirsty. I'm sure they would take pleasure in hurting you if I asked them." the mad-man said thoughtfully. "Yes. Yes, that is what I will do. The Orcs. Yes, the Orcs." 

Fear sought its way round the Ranger's heart as he saw the merciless gleam in his captor's eyes. He could do nothing. Frightened to the very core of his sole, as he was pulled down a winding passage towards the cavern where the Orcs waited. 

*****

Glorfindel bent over the tracks that led towards the mountains, carefully reading the signs that showed the directions the creatures had headed. "You were right about Orcs. It is their tracks; towards the mountains as well. Deollyn's old haunt, most likely." 

Elladan glanced off into the distance, looking at the mountains in distaste. "Somewhere up there Estel is being hurt. And we can't do anything to stop it." he slumped his shoulders. "I will kill whoever is behind this when I found out!"

"Deollyn doesn't deserve death does he, Ada?" Elrohir asked. He was against his father killing Deollyn. 

"I don't know what to say. Yes and no is the case. In some reasons he does, but in others he doesn't. It's terrible to think like this." Worried and tired, Elrond could find no words that suited what he needed to say. "I don't want to kill but it may come to it if we can't free Estel and his companion so easily." 

"I think perhaps, El, you should think about the task at hand," Elladan noted, "Tracking the Orcs." the elder twin nodded in Glorfindel's direction as he gradually followed the tracks. "Come on. We will decide when the time comes." 

TBC

Chapter 5: The Journey to Rivendell - Legolas and Heran travel to Rivendell, while the search party begin to discover who may be behind the deadly plot behind Aragorn's life! Maybe a little Aragorn torture with the Orcs - this part originally for Chapter 6, but may include it in Chapter 5 for a longer post. Possibly up on Sunday. I'm not sure. 


	5. Legolas' Guess: Is he Right or Wrong?

A/N) Well, the chapter name has been changed, but do our elves find out the truth? Will Legolas be able to escape from Heran? Will the Shadow Elf's Identity be revealed? 

Fear of Men

Chapter 6

Legolas' Guess: Is he Right or Wrong?

Legolas stepped out into the warmth of the sunlight, barely able to stop himself from tripping up when Heran pushed him forward. Somehow he managed to keep his balance. He heard a sound of disgust from his captor. Smirking Legolas, knew that he had irked the man. It was only the beginning of his 'revenge'. They would all pay. Eventually. 

Stumbling down the mountain side, Legolas sought for a way to escape. Yes, though he was bound and blindfolded, he had a good change of escaping from Heran, though there was also a chance of Heran catching him. 

Having been unconscious on arrival Legolas did not know where to put his feet and it seemed that Heran was taking great pleasure in making the elf trip and lose his balance. But his elfishness helped him, keeping him on his feet, displeasing the man. 

"Keep walking elf. I want no trouble from you from here to Rivendell, alright?" Heran ordered.

"We probably won't get far to Rivendell." Legolas noted. 

"Why?"

"The elves we search us out. We will meet them on the way." 

Heran grinned. "Better for me then because then I will be able to watch the poor Ranger get hurt some more. It would be a shame to miss it." 

Legolas growled between his teeth. "Each and everyone of you will pay for what you've done. Lord Elrond will make sure that you die. And if he doesn't do it, then I will. That's a promise." 

Heran smirked, though all the same he felt a large amount of fear build inside him. The elf sounded so sure of himself; perhaps he should fear him. It would be unwise not to. Elves always kept promises. Always. Nothing could stop them once a promise had been made. He was in trouble if this one ever found him. He did not wish to die. Pushing the thought out of his mind, he pushed Legolas down the pathway; this time swinging his leg out and tripping the fair being up. 

Legolas fell. Grimacing he ignored the taunts of the human and pushed himself to his feet. He had no choice but to go along with it until he got to Rivendell or stray travellers found him. 

After descending down the pathway, Legolas at last felt the chilling breeze of the wind die away. The slope straightened out, and the Prince realised they were now at the bottom of the mountain. 

"Don't make any trouble now." Heran warned. "Walk forward." 

The man's grip loosened, however the Prince would not do anything to irk his captor. He could not risk Aragorn's life like that. In fact he didn't want to. 

I will not let that man harm you again, Strider. Legolas vowed. If he does I will personally kill the one responsible.

No matter what Legolas thought, he knew that Deollyn would not pass up the chance to see Aragorn in pain. It was the sure way to get Elrond to do as he demands. And yet, did the elven lord know the real murderer? It had to be someone close to Lord Elrond. Hadn't it? 

Thoughts puzzled through his head as Heran instructed him in the directions. 

*****

The padding of feet could be heard. 

The group of elves hastily hid in the trees, blending into their surroundings. 

Elladan and Elrohir peered down from the tree; seeing a man and - what remarkable looked like an elf - walk past. Realization only hit when Elladan recognised the elf. 

"It's Legolas! The Prince of Mirkwood!" 

"What's he doing here?" Elrohir whispered. 

"Don't you see? He's the elf accompanying Estel to Rivendell!" 

Slinging an arrow, Elladan made a bead on the human; it was only the warning of his father that he didn't fire. 

Quickly and silently the elves dropped down from the trees and surrounded the human and his companion.

Taken completely off-guard, Heran stopped in his tracks. His eyes grew wide as he saw the four elves surrounding him. He fumbled for his sword but Elrond's voice stopped him. 

"If you want to live, then release your prisoner. You cannot fight us." 

He knew it was impossible. Heran pushed Legolas forward. Elladan bent down and untied the Prince's wrists and then took the blindfold off. 

Blinking as light came into his eyes, he shook his head before thanking Elladan and standing up. "Don't hurt him." Legolas ordered. 

"Why not?" Elladan demanded. 

"Because if he doesn't return to Deollyn then Estel will be killed."

"That is right!" Heran demanded. "So you'd better let me go, unless you want that young ones blood spilt!" 

Elladan's eyes glinted but he didn't advance. With a nod from Elrond, Heran ran off back towards the mountains. 

"We can follow him. Let him lead us to Estel." Elrond said. 

Legolas glanced at the elves. "I could've stopped this. Everything. I should've protected him." 

"You couldn't help it Legolas." Elrohir noted. "It is not your fault all this has come back." 

"I feel....upset that I've doomed your brother. I see him as a friend, not as any man, but someone who I can rely on. I've doomed him to death. It's all my fault." 

"What would your father say?" Glorfindel asked. "Would your father let you take the blame? No he'd find a way to lay it on himself." 

Legolas smiled sadly. "I'm afraid that everyone in my family has that particular trait." 

"True." Elladan said. "Come, we must make what time we have left to follow this man." 

*****

Never in all his life had Aragorn been really afraid. Deollyn had pushed him roughly into a stone room, where he had been left alone. There was a cave in the far side, built into the room, and from there he could hear the sounds of a horrible tongue. Trembling from head to foot, Aragorn watched as more then forty Orcs piled into the room surrounding him. Yet they did not attack him. 

A cruel laughter was heard above him, and glancing upwards Aragorn saw Deollyn standing on a small balcony that was carved into the wall. "I suppose you're wondering how I can control these Orcs?" 

No answer. However Deollyn continued. 

"These Orcs have been promised your Ada and brothers if they do what I say, by my benefactor. If not then they will not get their reward. For their patience, I'm letting them test their unique skills on you." 

Aragorn gulped looking around at the hideous beast, fear winding itself round his heart. He had never felt the beating blows of the Orcs before - in fact he didn't even want to, but by the looks of things he had no choice - as they stepped forward, encircling him, preventing any means of an escape. 

Above Deollyn chuckled. "Let's see how long you survive? Shall we?" 

As the words left the man's mouth, a clawed hand sailed towards the Ranger, impacting on his chin, sending him crashing into another Orc who held onto him firmly. Over come by fear the Ranger could not move; his mind told him to fight, but the fright inside him was controlling him; he could do nothing. 

The Orcs threw him to the cave floor, planting a steeled boot on his back, preventing movement. He lay there, struggling, but could not escape the iron grip of the Orcs. He heard the sound of chuckles and evil words in a language he could not understand, and then the whish of a whip striking against his back. His eyes went wide, stifling a gasp; he held his breath waiting for the next strike. 

To him it was a whole day until the beating stopped and the Orcs let the blood-stained whip fall at their side, yet the beating had only lasted no more then fifteen long and agonising minutes. He turned his head slowly, seeing the dried blood that stained the whip. His back ached with pain, and yet his torment was not yet over. 

Pulled to his feet Aragorn grimaced with pain as his back was forced straight. 

"What? Can't the little whelp take the pain?" Deollyn taunted, looking at Aragorn with a ruthless smile playing in his eyes.

His eyes glazed Aragorn stared at his tormenter before taking one last gamble. His strength gone but his will to live still burning, Aragorn leapt to his feet, running past the Orcs and hitting out at one, catching it in the throat and sending it away. 

Seeing their toy escape them the Orcs pursued. 

Deollyn laughed as he watched the commotion below him. He was enjoying this very much. 

He had not where to go, and Aragorn realised that there was no escape for him. Even as he ran into the cave where the Orcs came from, his eyes caught the flashing of steel. Swords! Strength spent, the young man wasted no more time, and picked up a sword, standing in a defence position, as the Orcs approached. 

One rushed at him; he cut that one in half, beheaded another, stepping back and trying to circle round them to get back out into the open. Even as he did so he didn't notice a slinking Orc come up behind him. 

Something leapt onto his back and in his panic dropped his blade. The Orcs jeered, rushing him and pulling him to the floor. 

They pulled him out of their cave and to the center of the room. Holding him down, one Orc approached holding a bottle in his hand. Another grabbed his face, holding it still. Struggling, he could not stop as the liquid was harshly poured into his mouth. Forced to swallow as one Orc held his nose, and covered his mouth. They wouldn't let him breathe until he swallowed the concoction. 

The taste left in his mouth was horrible. His breathing came faster. Eyes diluted, and the shapes wavered in front of him. He whispered for help, but none came. He was spent. 

His screams shook the cavern as the Orcs began beating him again, this time on his chest. He prayed for unconsciousness, but the drug given to him was keeping him awake. The Orcs did not want their play-thing to black-out yet. As he lay there Aragorn thought of his brothers and his father, but most of all Legolas, praying silently that they would find him and free him from his pain, like they had done all those years ago.

*****

The elves followed the trail up the mountain, winding round. Legolas stopped, a thought striking him. 

"What is it?" Elrohir asked, sensing the Prince's discomfort. 

"You don't know who killed this man's son? Right?" 

A slight nod from Elrond. 

"I'm guessing here, but is there anyone in your household who holds a dislike to humans, or who used to?" Legolas questioned. 

"I don't think so." Elrond replied. "Glorfindel?"

The elder elf was thinking, as if remembering something. "Do you remember during the second age with Sîrfalas? How he did anything to stop you from going to war with Elendil? And how in his anger he killed many innocent children sequestered in Rivendell?" 

"Yes. I remember now. And yet he came to me and apologized for his actions. He's held a deep loathing for men for ages, and I didn't see it. I thought he'd learn to live with them. Could it be? Could it really be Sîrfalas?"

"I asked him if he wanted to come with us," Elladan remembered, "to search for Estel, and he said no. He wanted nothing to do with him. Said he was busy with Orcs." 

"Then he's the one we've been looking for." Glorfindel said. 

"But why? What purpose has he got? Why go to all this trouble to hunt Estel?" 

"That is what we've got to find out." Elrohir remarked. 

"Then that is what we'll do," Elrond said. "myself and Legolas will continue, while you three will head back to Rivendell and collect Sîrfalas. Bring him here. We will attempt to stall Deollyn. Good luck."

They parted. 

"I can't believe that Sîrfalas is the one behind this all." Elladan muttered.

"It's a possibility, but I'm beginning to believe that it is." Glorfindel said. "Don't worry we'll get the truth from him."

TBC

A/N) So is it really Sîrfalas? You're going to have to find out probably in a week's time! I just had to leave it on a really evil cliffy before I go on holiday; to keep you interested. Have no worries the next chapter 


	6. Before the Storm

A/N) Right I'm back from holiday, and I've whipped up a quick chapter for those who are dying to know what happens. I'm working on the next chapter right now, and I'm hoping to update on Friday, with a very, very long chapter. If the formatting is all messed up for this chapter it is because I'm using a different word program to what I used before as I recently got a computer, and I'm unfamiliar with the saving programs you can have on this program. I will figure it out; just tell me if its messed up and I'll change it as soon as I can. Thank you for all the reviews so far. Also, sorry for the short chapter.  
  
Fear of Men Chapter 6 Before the Storm  
  
In many ways Elrond was truly worried that one of his dearest friends would even consider harming someone under his protection. Even now the elf lord could hardly believe that Sîrfalas was the one behind everything. To him it seemed impossible; but something in his heart was telling him that Sîrfalas was the murderer. If Legolas' assumption were proved correct, Elrond would make sure that Sîrfalas suffered a most painful end, for what he had done to Dilir, and especially what Deollyn had done to Estel.  
  
The mountain path that they followed was taking them high up into the mountains, and from where he stood Elrond could tell that Deollyn was hiding in the same place as before. It was ironic that he was. However Deollyn wanted them to come to him, so it was logical that he was in the same place as before.  
  
Anger flared up inside the elf lord as he remembered Deollyn from ten years ago. What that man had done to a child had been cruel and not right. Estel shouldn't have had to go through with it and yet he had. Things had happened that Elrond had un-foreseen. They had to right this wrong, and maybe with Sîrfalas the mystery surrounding Dilir's murder could truly be solved.  
  
Legolas carefully followed Elrond up the slope; for being blindfolded the last time. He had no clue as to where they were going. He trusted to the fact that the elven lord knew where to go. And by the looks of things he did know.  
  
The path was winding round, and Elrond stopped, turning his head this way and that, and looking about as small caves could be seen all the way around.  
  
"Which one is it?" he wondered.  
  
"Can you not remember?" Legolas asked.  
  
"We met Estel and Deollyn on the path before not inside the cave where he kept him." Exclaimed Elrond. "As long as I guess correctly we should find where Estel is being held. It's a pity you don't know the exact location. It would have helped greatly if you'd done."  
  
"I could not help being blindfolded."  
  
Elrond nodded, and then his eyes lighted in recognition. "Here. This is where Deollyn held Estel at knifepoint. The entrance to the cave is close. We should've bought Marihel with us."  
  
"But he needs to lead the others here." Legolas mused.  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
Quickly Elrond ran up the path followed by Legolas. Even as they rounded the corner, the path widened and split into a chasm. Three paths could be seen, and Elrond studied them in content. Then his sharp ears caught the sound of screams.  
  
"Estel." He breathed. "I know where he is!"  
  
Elrond led them to a small opening in the side of a cliff where it appeared to have been knocked through to create a large cavern. Torches could be seen burning down a small passageway, and screams ricocheted throughout the passage. Elrond's eyes burned as Legolas pulled his daggers from his belt and gripped them tightly.  
  
"It's been made by Orcs." Legolas noted as his eyes inspected the inside of the corridor.  
  
Stepping into the dim light that the torches gave, Elrond led the way down the Orc-made corridor towards the sounds of screams, and laughter.  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn was having difficulty breathing. The constant battering the Orcs were giving his body was enough to render him helpless to move or take breath. Within minutes at least three ribs were broken. The pain radiating through him was enough to send him reeling into the world of unconsciousness, but however the drug given to him was preventing him from blacking out.  
  
Above him Deollyn was watching, his eyes never leaving Aragorn. The Ranger rolled onto his side as the Orcs moved away from him, though that was a mistake. He felt a dagger being dug into his kneecap. The pain was incredible, and yet he could do nothing to stop the Orcs from harming him. He lay there in contorted agony, barely able to breathe, as the Orcs 'played' with him, taking salvation in his pain.  
  
With what strength he had left Aragorn curled his arms around the top of his head and laid still waiting for the blows to come.  
  
Then they stopped altogether.  
  
Confused and frightened, he risked a chance to look up and what he saw gave him great delight.  
  
Standing at the edge of the little room was Elrond and Legolas, their eyes filled with fury.  
  
Elrond stepped forward. "Let him go Deollyn." He commanded.  
  
Deollyn smirked. "Only if you give me what I want."  
  
"We can." Elrond replied, shocking both Deollyn and Aragorn.  
  
"H...ow?" Aragorn tried to say, but failed as he spat blood.  
  
"We have a suspect, Deollyn," Elrond said, "Allow him to be apprehended and brought here."  
  
"And while we wait you will want to tend the boy?" Deollyn sneered.  
  
Elrond nodded.  
  
"How can I believe the words you speak? How do I know what you say is the truth?"  
  
"Because we have the proof right here!"  
  
From the shadows came Elladan, Elrohir, Glorfindel and Marihel holding Sîrfalas. "We took a detour across the plain to get back to Rivendell. Sîrfalas surrendered." Elladan said.  
  
"And he's got a confession to make." Elrohir said.  
  
"Tell your minions to leave." Elrond bade. "Only then will we continue."  
  
Deollyn nodded. "Go, but be in calls' reach."  
  
Ever so quickly the Orcs left, leaving the elves and Deollyn alone to sort out this mess.  
  
Elladan pushed Sîrfalas forward. "Speak."  
  
The elf pushed himself to his feet as he had fallen when pushed, and casting a glance at Aragorn, began his tale.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N) Sîrfalas' Confession is up next! What will he say? Oooh, I can't wait to type this part.... I'll start now *g*. 


	7. The Final Showdown

A/N) Here it is: THE FINAL SHOWDOWN! I hope I covered any questions in this chapter that you may have. Everything that I know of has been answered regarding the Shadow Elf. All the characters are together. There is only one or possibly two more chapters after this.  
  
Hope you enjoy reading the final showdown.  
  
Fear of Men  
  
Chapter 7  
  
The Final Showdown  
  
Everything was silent in the cave; Deollyn waited, as Sîrfalas stepped forward, cleared his throat and began to speak. The lithe figure of the elf seemed to grow tall in the dim light.  
  
Sîrfalas smiled round before settling his eyes upon Aragorn. A smile pulled at his lips.  
  
Aragorn shivered as he saw the elf look at him, and he realised that this 'friend' of Elrond's would not let himself be taken in, neither would he let himself die unless Aragorn was killed first. He could see it glinting in the being's eyes.  
  
"Yes," Sîrfalas said, "I killed Dilir but that was the boys own fault."  
  
Before he could continue Deollyn's voice could be heard. "You're a liar! You deliberately shot him! Why?"  
  
"I didn't mean to kill him. He chose to leap in front of the arrow meant for him." The elf nodded to Aragorn. "If your son hadn't chosen to save him, then my arrow would have pierced the right heart."  
  
Deollyn closed his eyes as he remembered what one of the twins had said when explaining about his son's death. //It was on the Hunting Trip. Estel felled a beast and we went to look. While we were investigating we heard a shout - a boy's shout. We found Dilir with Estel. An elf shot your son just below the heart. He would've not survived.// So his son had chosen death. And he had been led to believe that his son had been the target, when after all this time it had really been the boy called Estel.  
  
Deollyn mumbled: "You were the elf that came to me?"  
  
Sîrfalas nodded.  
  
"And you made me believe that Estel knew who had killed my son, and bade me to kidnap him? Why? What hatred do you have against this young man?" Deollyn asked, his tone more quiet, as if he seemed very sorry that what he had done had been wrong and wanted to make up for it as soon as he could.  
  
The elf laughed. "Yes, it was easy to fool you, so deep in grief were you, that you were easy to manipulate. I knew that if the boy was forced into telling you something he didn't know, you'd kill him, making it seem that you were the murderer."  
  
"Pathetic!" Legolas hissed. He was kneeling beside Aragorn keeping a sharp eye out for the Orcs and now out for Sîrfalas, in case he had any hidden weapons.  
  
"We have yet to come to your reason as to why Estel has been your target for the past ten years." Elrond interrupted.  
  
"For you information, Lord Elrond, it's been eighteen years that this boy has been my target," Sîrfalas sneered; "yet it's been nearly five hundred years since I've held a grudge against men!"  
  
Sîrfalas slowly walked round the cavern, hands at his sides, as he looked at each occupant in the eye, before speaking again.  
  
"You might recall, Lord Elrond, that I had a brother and a sister: Èocan and Belil-Graviel were their names. It was the summer of the year 2461 and you sent us on a small routine trip to Mirkwood, just to deliver a letter to Thranduil. Of course around then evil was stirring in Mirkwood, and my brother and sister were curious as to what was going on. I tried to stop them from going, but they did not heed my warnings. They never came back alive. Their bodies were found ripped apart; it was a sight too horrible to see. I can still remember my sister's fair face and her hopes for the future of one day sailing to Valinor, but that thing that lives under the shadows of Mirkwood shattered her dreams."  
  
They could all hear his anger at this episode and it dawned on Elladan what Sîrfalas was getting at. The evil under the trees had been Sauron.  
  
"I brought word back to Imladris along with the bodies of my kin. I could guess what that thing was under the trees, and there was only one person responsible for that being to still be there. And I hated him for it. I was adamant to hunt down the heirs of Isildur and kill them all for letting their ancestor keep the evil of Sauron in the world! And yet I could not find them; slipped out of all knowledge for years. My anger abated and I forgot about my hatred. I returned to Rivendell and continued with my duties." Sîrfalas said. "But then eighteen years ago, he," pointing at Aragorn, "turned up in Rivendell with his mother. He was only a child but still one of that accursed race. All my years of waiting had finally ended. Here, in front of me, was an infant, a little boy, the last descendent of Isildur, the one man who allowed Sauron to survive and go on to devour my brother and sister!"  
  
By this time the elf was angry and his eyes were blazing, and yet his eyes never left Aragorn.  
  
"When his mother left to go back to her home, I thought she'd take him with her, but she didn't, leaving him in your care. I set about to end his life but each time I failed!"  
  
"You were the one who poisoned him?" Elladan asked sharply as he remembered hearing word from his father that Estel had been drugged with a poison that was killing him.  
  
"It would've worked as well if your father hadn't found him!" Sîrfalas growled. "I decided to wait until the opportune moment. My anger rose when I found that the little Edain had a friend, a small boy, and no one left them alone so I could deal with them. Then the day I wanted to dawn came; the Hunting Trip. I decided to follow you and see if an opening presented itself. I knew fully well that I couldn't attack you at night, so I stayed in the trees and waited patiently. Of course eventually that miserable brat killed a beast and when your son's went away, I attacked! Unfortunately the other boy chose to get in the way and he took the shot! There was not another chance; I fled back to Rivendell."  
  
Elrohir bared his teeth; his anger was steadily rising. "There's more though."  
  
The elf grinned wickedly. "Yes there is more." He said, before continuing with his tale.  
  
"I knew it was not safe to attack the boy for a while, and until then I was satisfied that I'd ruined his life. I contacted Deollyn one evening during a little trip to a nearby town where I bade him to kidnap the boy, making him tell him who'd killed his son. It was perfect. The boy would beg for death and I'd give it to him. Unfortunately I had to aid in his rescue; I couldn't blow my cover, but I'd ruined the boy's life more then I'd hoped to in my little endeavor, scarring him."  
  
"I watched as he slowly recovered and for years I waited for the chance when he would leave the confines of Imladris and travel away. I knew he would not leave unless he had something to do; so I went to Mirkwood where I enlisted the aid of two men: Hayner and Doyni. I told them I wished them to capture a Ranger for me, but a specific one none-the-less and yet I wanted to make it inconspicuous. With help from a few fellow friends from Mirkwood I conceived a plan that would give me the boy. The elves attacking men: nothing ever happened, yet the elves involved all agreed to remain silent as long as they were paid a large amount of money. For a year I waited and soon I heard of Mithrandir's interest with the going-ons in Mirkwood and suggested to him that Estel should go; give him practice with the out side world. Unfortunately Doyni had misgivings and betrayed me therefore allowing the dear Prince to save the precious Edain before reaching me. I knew there was no chance."  
  
Sîrfalas grinned at the Prince as he saw the evil look that was thrown his way. "I went back to Rivendell in order to set a few things before leaving and enlisting the aid of the now-free Deollyn. I told him that he could control Orcs if using the right bait. Luckily I already had the trust of an Orc. He agreed to obey Deollyn as long as they had 'fun' in the process. And by the looks of things," he glanced at the battered form of Aragorn, "did."  
  
"That is my tale."  
  
A shout from the side could be heard and Deollyn appeared holding a sword. He lunged at Sîrfalas but the elf ducked and pulled away. Then he shouted in elvish, summoning the Orcs to come to his aid; and because the Orcs were originally in his pay, they obeyed him without question, attacking the remaining elves and Deollyn.  
  
Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir and Deollyn stood together facing the onslaught of Orcs as their enemy shouted at them in the hideous language of the Black Tongue.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I've done." Deollyn muttered. "If I could change it then I would."  
  
"Tis nothing to worry," Elrond said, "All is forgiven." He did not get a chance to finish as the Orcs charged and attacked them furiously, attempting to bring down their adversary's.  
  
Over the clamour of scimitars meeting swords and the twanging of bows, Elrond heard one of his sons shout: "What about Estel and Sîrfalas?"  
  
"Legolas will protect him!" Elrond shouted back, scouting round the small cavern for his foster son and Sîrfalas, but could not see them anywhere. His heart clenched in fear but then he realised that Legolas was not there either. He was with Estel. Ducking and twirling the elven lord and his sons worked their way around the room as the Orcs came at them, hoping that Estel would be safe with Legolas.  
  
*****  
  
When the Orcs had been summoned they had ran past him, but then Sîrfalas had attacked, two blades in his hands, and before the Prince could react the elf had knocked him away from Aragorn. His eyes flickered briefly before he blacked out for a few seconds. As he regained sense the Prince's first thought was for Aragorn and he searched around for his friend. He saw in time to see Sîrfalas pulling Aragorn away with him down the hallway, with one hand clamped firmly over the human's mouth and with the other holding one of the human's wrists tightly behind his back.  
  
Gritting his teeth and fumbling for his knives – he found one, the other was missing, no doubt Sîrfalas had it – he gained his feet the elf Prince slipped through the massacre of Orcs, whispering a silent prayer to Ilúvatar to keep them all safe and followed the fleeing elf.  
  
*****  
  
Aragorn struggled restlessly against the elf, attempting to break away from the iron grip.  
  
"You should ease your struggle Edain." Sîrfalas spat as he forced his captive down the dim lit corridor. "I'll even be lenient and give you a quick death."  
  
Fear built inside Aragorn's heart.  
  
"Just a few more steps Edain and then your struggles will cease... ...permanently." The elf whispered in his ear.  
  
The elf forced him into a room, roughly sending the young man to the stone floor. Landing right on his side, Aragorn stifled a groan. He scooted to his knees and watched as Sîrfalas approached him, a malicious gleam shining in his mad eyes.  
  
Crawling back Aragorn leaned back against the wall. He could do nothing; he was to weak to fight; to weak to attempt anything. All he could do was let Sîrfalas kill him, and he realised that he was on his own, his death at near.  
  
The elf grabbed Aragorn by the hair and tilted it upwards, and placed a knife on the man's neck. "Well it seems boy that its time to say good-bye. Lights out."  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes, and Sîrfalas drew back the knife. A small cut was made, but not enough to kill him.  
  
Before Sîrfalas could kill his captive he felt a knife under his chin. He stiffened.  
  
"Remove the knife from my friend's neck," Legolas demanded as he stepped round into the light to face Sîrfalas. The elf did so.  
  
"I'll deal with you first, Princeling! Then I'll finish what I started!" the elf growled, standing up and facing Legolas, roughly bashing Aragorn's head on the wall as he released his hand from the Edain's hair.  
  
"Only if you can beat me." Legolas replied keeping his eyes firmly on the elf in front of him.  
  
Sîrfalas grinned, a twinkle in his eyes showed that he was planning something. He attacked with the knife he used, keeping the other on the defensive. Legolas sidestepped, back-pedalled attempting to throw the other off guard. It was to no use. Sîrfalas was a skilled and seasoned opponent; he aimed to weaken the Prince then render him dead with a quick thrust into a vital organ. However Legolas would not give him that opportunity.  
  
Ducking and twisting Legolas lashed out catching the other – at last! – on the leg. Sîrfalas cursed and attacked harder giving the elf Prince no time to go on the attack.  
  
Sweat beaded down the Prince's forehead. Skilled as he was, he had not chance in beating this elf. He was too good. He could see Aragorn attempting to push himself to his feet, but failed to do so as the Ranger's legs buckled beneath him.  
  
Sîrfalas laughed taunting both Prince and Ranger. "Ah, the poor little Prince has no energy left to fight me. It's a shame, isn't it? You've done your best to save the human, but who's coming to rescue you? Hmmm? Lord Elrond and his sons are all engaged in battle with the Orcs, and there is more of them to deal with. So Princeling who is coming to save you? The weak human can't do anything. He's too frightened of me to even come close!"  
  
"He's only frightened," Legolas shouted, as he pulled away from a blade, "because you'll give him a terrible death! And I won't allow you to harm him anymore!"  
  
By now the Prince was losing badly. His strength had waned and his only hope was that someone would rescue them both before this mad-elf killed Aragorn. Lost in his musings the elf did not notice as Sîrfalas suddenly whirled away from him.  
  
He was too late as Sîrfalas reached Aragorn's side and stabbed the human right in the side of the stomach.  
  
Aragorn's surprised scream of pain, and Legolas' shout of 'Strider!' mingled together down the hallway.  
  
Time seemed to slow in that moment. And yet the events that followed would be forever encrusted into the memories of those that had witnessed the fall of Sîrfalas.  
  
Legolas watched as Aragorn's eyes filled with pain and tears slipped down his cheeks as he sunk to the floor falling onto his stomach; Sîrfalas' dagger still embedded in his side.  
  
Sîrfalas stood watching the human fall. "And so my task is complete. I have done what I set out to do. I do not fear death." He whispered.  
  
Legolas ignored the elf and ran to Aragorn's side. "Strider. Please, please, still be here. Please, mellon-nin. Please. Don't give up now." His hands covered completely in Aragorn's blood, the elf dared not move the human, but he knew that the man still lived, but not for long.  
  
Suddenly his attention was drawn to Sîrfalas as the elf stumbled forward, and looking closely Legolas saw to his surprise two arrows in the elf's back, with another in his shoulder and a last in the hip. Determined to keep to his promise, the Prince lifted his remaining dagger and stabbed Sîrfalas in the stomach. With that final wound, the elf's eyes dimmed and he fell to the cave floor, dead.  
  
Behind Sîrfalas stood Elladan and Elrohir holding their bows, their eyes knotted in anger. But now that the elf responsible was dead their faces returned to normal.  
  
Before Legolas could say a word he felt blackness tipping at his vision and he fell sideways onto the floor.  
  
"Estel! Legolas!"  
  
Elladan knelt beside his youngest brother slowly turning the human over so to avoid injuring the man any further. "His blood is slowing its flow," he whispered, "El, he's dying."  
  
Elrohir's eyes widened as he saw the stab wound in his brother's stomach. "Ada's the only one skilled enough to remove it without injuring him any further. I dare not risk it." The twin checked over Legolas but found no wounds that should've rendered him to black out. After looking twice the twin put it down to the exertion the Prince had used over the last few weeks. "Legolas has been through a lot. His body needed the rest. He should recover in a few days."  
  
"I'm going to try and remove the blade," Elladan confirmed, "if its not removed and bound the wound will become infected. We don't want him coming down with a fever." He watched Elrohir's face grow white.  
  
"You could kill him. I don't want that."  
  
"Ada will tell us to do so anyway." Elladan reminded. "I've lived on this world longer then you, brother."  
  
"Only by twenty minutes."  
  
"Trust me, El, I know I can do this or otherwise Estel will die. I can't leave him like this. The best thing is to remove the dagger and bind the wound, and hope that Ilúvatar will spare Estel from death. I cling to that hope."  
  
Elrohir did not answer and Elladan knelt over Aragorn, brushing a few strands of hair out of the human's face, before whispering a prayer to Ilúvatar and Ëarendil, and gripping the handle of the elvish dagger and carefully sliding it out the wound. On hand was Elrohir, and quickly pressed a cloth to stem the bleeding.  
  
Red blood soaked both their hands and clothes by the time they'd finished binding the injury, but they were satisfied with what they'd done.  
  
Before long Elrond appeared, bloodstained but alive. Deollyn was behind him with Glorfindel and Marihel. When the human saw the dead elf he gasped but said nothing. The twins told their father what they had seen and heard and what they'd done. Elrond listened and spoke after they had finished.  
  
"You've saved his life. But Estel is still in grave danger. I will have to examine the wound myself and assert whether he can be healed or not. His body may have been too badly damaged for him to remain living."  
  
"How?" Elrohir asked confused. "What could've been done?"  
  
Elrond sighed. "He could lose the ability to move his legs. Where the knife entered it could have damaged his nervous system, therefore paralysing him. It has happened before but only in extreme cases. Whether this is one of those or not I will judge when we get to Rivendell. There I will have the proper means to see if there is hope or no hope."  
  
Elrond gently picked up Aragorn, while Elladan supported Legolas. Deollyn, Glorfindel and Marihel remained behind to collapse the mountain caves, burying Sîrfalas in the rubble. He did not deserve a proper ceremony.  
  
TBC  
  
Chapter 8: Elrond fights to save Aragorn; Legolas wakes and asks some questions, and a surprise departure and arrival! All coming in Chapter 8 of 'Fear of Men' 


	8. Against All Odds

A/N) This chapter is shorter then the last one but the story is coming to its end. Not much more to cover. Probably one last chapter after this and then the story is done!  
  
There is a scene in this chapter involving a mind link and this shows thoughts and dialogue: /blah blah blah/ though it doesn't say what I just put. If you have any questions feel free to ask them and I'll answer them in the next post.  
  
Fear of Men  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Against All Odds  
  
None of their charges had woken when the odd group returned to Rivendell. The collapse of the cave had taken only a few minutes, and Glorfindel rode ahead of Elrond and the twins to ready the healers for their impending arrival. The elf-lord only did this when he had confirmation that Deollyn would travel to Rivendell with Marihel to face Lord Elrond. Knowing the truth about his son's death seemed to have changed him, and Deollyn wanted to make up for what he'd done. For the moment though he had to go to Rivendell.  
  
It was an hour of intense waiting for the twins as they patiently paced waiting for their father to emerge from the healing ward with word on Legolas and Aragorn. Much as they had wanted to help, they could not have done, for their worry would have let them get in the way.  
  
At last the wait was over and Elrond stepped out from the healing wing to confront his sons about the injuries the friends had attained.  
  
"Legolas is fine. He had sustained no wounds; he is just tired. He is resting for now," Elrond explained, "However with Estel it is another matter."  
  
The twins could briefly see the flicker of dread in their father's eyes and realised that what he was about to say would not lighten their moods, only worsen them.  
  
"Estel has sustained many injuries. His body has gone into shock; I'm afraid that he has not woken, and he may never will. He has fallen into a deep sleep, more commonly known among men as a coma. There is no remedy for this. It's up to the victim to make their way back. I've not heard of many surviving but those who have, have recovered from their injury over the years, but never continued with their life before. If Estel wakes, he may walk again. It seems that while he was in captivity his legs were beaten savagely; a few ligaments and one main artery have been broken. How he managed to walk is beyond me. Estel may be paralysed but in order for us to find out we will have to wait till he decides to wake again." Elrond explained his eyes glinting sadly.  
  
The twin's glanced at each other. "We'll help him father." Elladan said.  
  
"Can we see him?"  
  
Elrond nodded. "You may, though he won't respond to you."  
  
The twins looked at each other before stepping into the small room that held their brother and the Prince. The elf slept peacefully and his chest rose and fell silently; he looked at rest. Aragorn laid on the bed the other side and his chest hardly rose; his face was a mask of coldness. To the twins he seemed dead.  
  
Sitting beside the human they gripped one of his hands and sang softly to him in elvish hoping to reach him in his coma-induced state.  
  
The Ranger did not respond to their attempts to wake him.  
  
"Ada's right." Elrohir said. "He will only wake when he decides to do so."  
  
"There must be a way to draw him out." Elladan reasoned. "All the other victims of this sort of thing may never have recovered but a few have. If perhaps we could ask them...."  
  
Elrohir was shaking his head. "We can't. How do we know who these people are? We can't travel round Middle-Earth looking for these people. They may not be alive anymore."  
  
Elladan bit his lip. He knew his brother was right, but didn't want to admit it. There had to be a way to get Estel back. Had to be. Some potion. Something.  
  
"We will get him back." Elrohir said.  
  
*****  
  
A small light began to penetrate his consciousness, and a throbbing pain in the back of his head continued to thump. To Legolas, his head felt like it was going to explode, but as he opened his eyes, the pain died down to a minimal thump every few minutes. He lay wrapped in blankets in a bed. He turned his head to peer round the room. He could not see Aragorn.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
He moved his head too sharply and groaned loudly as the pain re-ignited. "Ouch."  
  
Elladan smiled sadly as he watched the Prince struggle to wake properly. Beside him Elrohir took hold of the elf's hand and squeezed it, urging him to wake and join them.  
  
After much deliberation Legolas finally woke. He was quickly informed of the situation regarding Aragorn, but he had not heard of this type of injury before. He could not help them. It was only when the twins had left and Elrond had checked up on the Prince, did he consider moving to Estel's side.  
  
The human was hardly breathing. Sitting beside the bed, the Prince laid a hand on Aragorn's forehead and gently spoke to him in elvish, keeping his eyes closed and thinking about all that they had done since knowing each other.  
  
And as he did so, the Prince felt a wash of energy course through him and a voice calling his name.  
  
/Legolas?/  
  
The Prince gasped nearly pulling away from his friend but kept the connection strong. Somehow he had reached Aragorn in his coma-induced state. Then he spoke allowed in elvish, and Aragorn answered in his mind.  
  
/Aragorn? Aragorn? Where are you?/  
  
/I don't know! I'm stuck somewhere!/ To Legolas the human's voice sounded panicky. He had a right to. Aragorn was trapped in his own mind and couldn't get out. But how?  
  
/What can you remember?/ Legolas asked.  
  
There was a silence and fearing that he'd lost Aragorn called out his name.  
  
/I'm fine, Legolas. I was just thinking./  
  
/Well, what do you remember?/  
  
/Nothing much. Only watching you and Sîrfalas fight. Then...he stabbed me. That's all I remember./  
  
Legolas frowned. /Aragorn, can you push against the barriers holding you? There's something there stopping me from reaching you./  
  
/I'll try./ the human responded. There was a few minutes when there was all but silence. Then at last Aragorn's voice returned. /I can't break the barrier, mellon-nin. It needs something else./  
  
Legolas gritted his teeth. /I'll sing. Push against the barrier when you hear my voice./  
  
Then in a lovely, calm voice, the elf prince began to sing. His voice rang high and all those in Rivendell heard the nature of the song. Hearing the voice, the twins and Elrond came to their side, but the elf-lord stopped them from pulling Legolas away from Aragorn's body.  
  
"He's helping him." He whispered.  
  
Aragorn's body was convulsing, shaking and the unconscious grip Legolas had on his friend was slipping. The elves did not know it but inside there was a battle going on. Darkness was threatening to consume both of them; Aragorn's strength was waning, and Legolas was slipping further back towards the light, away from his friend.  
  
But even as the twins and elven lord watched, Aragorn fought back with the remainder of his strength and broke the barrier keeping him back. In his mind, his consciousness fell through into the light, knocking Legolas away and back out into the world of the living.  
  
Legolas fell from the chair he sat on, blown back from the intense power that had suddenly radiated through him. He looked about wide-eyed as he took in Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond and finally resting his gaze on the silvery-eyes of Aragorn as the human looked at him from the position on the bed.  
  
"Hannon le mellon-nin." Aragorn whispered.  
  
Overcome by sudden emotion the twins bounded towards their brother embracing him tightly.  
  
"You're okay!" Elladan laughed.  
  
Elrohir gently hugged the human and then Elrond approached. He looked at Aragorn before smiling.  
  
"Estel I must ask you. Can you move your legs?"  
  
Aragorn looked confused, but did as he was told to. He moved one leg and then the other, but Elrond caught the flint of pain on his face as he moved his right leg. Pain ran up his side and his world became dizzy.  
  
"It hurts." Aragorn murmured.  
  
"It would do. You were nearly paralysed by that knife wound. It's still a possibility for you to become paralysed. Your wound will heal in time, as long as you don't overdo it, though with you Estel I won't be able to stop you."  
  
Aragorn smiled for the first time. "What happened with Deollyn?"  
  
"He's here in Rivendell. He's rather anxious about you. I think when you are well you two should speak." Elrond explained. "It will do you both good."  
  
Aragorn did not speak. He did not want to speak to that man! And yet he had been manipulated. Didn't that show Aragorn that his kind was weak and easily manipulated? Didn't show that man had no honour? And yet there were some men that he knew to be kind and helpful: Marihel and Doyni were two. In fact he had always wanted to speak to the Dúnedain Rangers and had never had the chance.  
  
It was his hatred of men holding him back. He would have to talk to Deollyn. Perhaps it was the only way.  
  
"I will Ada."  
  
Elrond smiled. "Good. I hoped you would. However there is someone who would like to meet you."  
  
Aragorn looked puzzled and glanced at his brothers, who had helped the Prince back into his own bed, and had somehow forced down a healing potion into him which had knocked the unfortunate Prince to sleep.  
  
Before he could answer, a small boy ran into the room. His face was smiling, his eyes shining, and long dark hair covered his features. Following the boy was his mother. Gilraen held a small smile on her face.  
  
"Estel, do you remember Lathear? My son. Your half-brother?"  
  
He could barely remember this boy but now seeing the child his mind clicked and he nodded. He hadn't liked the fact his mother had married again, but it had made her happy. And if she was happy; he could be happy too.  
  
Gilraen embraced her son, hugging him tight, before sitting down next to him and telling him about her life.  
  
It was good to be with his mother again. It was good to be home.  
  
TBC  
  
Well so everything is slowly going back to normal. Lathear is my own creation. So no using without my permission! The Last chapter features the talk between Deollyn and Aragorn, and we say farewell to Legolas as he prepares to return to Mirkwood!  
  
Also there is news concerning my new series, which is a work in progress, unlike this which has already been planned.  
  
Namárië for now! 


	9. Accepting

A/N) Here we are at an end. The final chapter to Fear of Men and the end of my little series. I hope it lives up to your expectations!  
  
Thank you to all those that have reviewed. Your comments are really appreciated by me. I am glad that you've chosen to read my stories. I've taken a long time to plan them out and write them, but alas we are now at an end.  
  
However I have another series in progress. For those interested have a look at the end of this story and you'll see information regarding my next story, and a sneak preview. Feel free to tell me what you think!  
  
Without further ado, I present to you, the final chapter of Fear of Men!  
  
Fear of Men  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Accepting  
  
In the days following his waking Aragorn spent time with his mother. Gilraen remained by her son's bedside watching him sleep, and speaking to him when he wished to. Her other son Lathear stayed with Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
It was several days before Aragorn was deemed well enough to rise from bed. Legolas had recovered almost a day later, and released by Lord Elrond from the healing room. Aragorn however was to remain in bed for a week before he could rise. They needed to make sure that the tissue in the stomach would mend. Elrond was still worried that his son might not recover from his injury; that it still had a chance at paralysing him.  
  
Deollyn and Marihel remained in Rivendell staying out of the elves way. Authorities from the county prison had contacted Elrond asking about Deollyn. The elf lord had calmly explained the situation and that the true murderer had been found, and he'd met an end, suitable for his treachery. Deollyn on the other hand was to remain in Rivendell until Elrond decided what to do with him. The county official asked if Deollyn was returning to the prison, but the elf would give him no answer that would say that the man was returning.  
  
Elrond was going to leave the decision to Aragorn. Deollyn had agreed that the man he had hurt twice deserved to dictate his fate, and was ready for any punishment the young Ranger might give. Only Elladan and Elrohir didn't agree with Elrond's decision, yet they could not change his mind.  
  
Almost three weeks after returning to Rivendell, Aragorn was released from the watchful eyes of the Master Healer, but kept under supervision of both Elrond and Legolas. Every now and again his side would hurt, and he'd double over in pain. His body was still healing from the injury it had taken but it was no threat to the Dúnedain's life.  
  
Elrond pressured his son to speak to Deollyn but Aragorn refused to speak to the man stating that if Deollyn had something to say to him then he'd have to find him himself.  
  
So it was on a sunny afternoon that Deollyn searched out the young man and found him sitting quietly, watching the waterfall. Deollyn had alerted Elrond that he was going to speak to Aragorn, and the elf lord had calmly said that he wouldn't allow his sons near them while they talked.  
  
Deollyn stood calmly in the shadows calming himself as he watched Aragorn. The young man was humming an elvish lilt that lifted the elder mans heart. Deollyn smiled sadly. Dilir would have loved to have heard that. His son had been entranced with the elves for years; had always wanted to be one, yet he had been killed by an elf. Looking back on the past was not so hard anymore, knowing that the killer was dead. Memories were haunting, yet Deollyn looked back into the happy times instead of musing on the past of his time in jail.  
  
He stepped forward and said, rather shakily: "Hello Aragorn." He said simply. He saw the other man stiffen, but then Aragorn turned, looking at Deollyn.  
  
"Yes." The other's voice held no emotion.  
  
"I've come to apologise for what I did to you." Deollyn began. "You must understand that I wasn't myself. Being manipulated by one of the first born..." he trailed off.  
  
Aragorn snorted. "You've shown me nothing good of men. You turned my heart against them. You cannot even begin to comprehend with what you've done. Ruined everything for me. Taken my childhood away from me. Yet I thank you for what you've done. Men have always been weak. There is nothing that will change my opinion on that!"  
  
"Please. Hear me out!"  
  
Aragorn had begun to walk off but then he'd caught sight of Elrond standing by the door. There was no chance of Elrond letting him go until Deollyn had said what he needed to say. It was simple. Listen to what the man had to say and then leave.  
  
"Aragorn," Deollyn started, "I'm terribly sorry for what I've done. But don't you see, I'm the weak one, not you. You didn't give in when pressed. You fought and prevailed. You survived an injury that most men would have fallen victim to. You are not weak. Not all men are. I am weak because I allowed myself to be led into harming a small child; led into shattering his spirit. You're right. I cannot comprehend with what I've done. If I could I would turn back time and prevent myself from doing this to you. I only wish for forgiveness on your part. I could not bear the fact that I could lead you to your death. I nearly killed you. I could not live with that guilt. Enough is on my conscience already."  
  
"You've got a destiny to fulfil."  
  
Aragorn looked up sharply at Deollyn's words. How did he know?  
  
"I was told by Lord Elrond. I cannot live if I know I've destroyed the hope of men. You are. I do not wish to make you see right or wrong, but I want you to understand that..."  
  
"All men are not weak." Aragorn said, finishing the man's sentence. "I know, Deollyn. It will just take time. As for forgiveness: I cannot say yet. Let me think things through before I decide." A brief smile crossed the human's lips. "I'll speak to you tomorrow."  
  
Aragorn left, leaving Deollyn alone on the balcony.  
  
*****  
  
Leaving Deollyn alone Aragorn secluded himself in his room, lying on his bed, staring up at the beautiful crafted ceiling and thinking through what Deollyn had said.  
  
// Being manipulated by one of the first born//  
  
// But don't you see, I'm the weak one, not you//  
  
// You are not weak. Not all men are. I am weak because I allowed myself to be led into harming a small child; led into shattering his spirit. You're right. I cannot comprehend with what I've done. If I could I would turn back time and prevent myself from doing this to you. I only wish for forgiveness on your part. I could not bear the fact that I could lead you to your death. I nearly killed you. I could not live with that guilt. Enough is on my conscience already//  
  
Deollyn had done terrible things to him, but it had been Sîrfalas behind it. How could Aragorn condemn men for something an elf caused him to do? Surely, he should be condemning elves miss-ability to understand human actions? But then he'd grown up with elves and understand them more then he did men. He hadn't spent time with men for a long period of time. Yes, Marihel and Doyni had regretted their actions before the end, and had atoned for their mistakes. In fact they showed that they had the strength of will to know when something was wrong and to do something about it. They had helped him when things had turned bad.  
  
A slight tear ran down the young man's face. He had misjudged men. Not all were bad. Deollyn certainly wasn't, just misled.  
  
He had spent his childhood hating men. When he should've forgotten all. He had to forget his hatred. He had to move on. He needed to learn about men. And that was to forget the past, and go out into the world.  
  
His father had always impressed upon him the nature of the Rangers and their deeds to help all from the evil that roamed the world. Yes, that is what he would do, join the Rangers and hope that their guidance would lead him on the right path.  
  
*****  
  
The following day Aragorn made amends with Deollyn, and the man was pleased that the younger had managed to see past all what had happened and forgive him. Aragorn explained he was going away for a while, and didn't know when he would return. Deollyn had made up his mind to remain in Rivendell for a while and take lessons from Elrond in the history of the elves. Since being in the elven refugee, Deollyn had become interested in the ancient texts and languages and was eager to learn more.  
  
Even Legolas agreed to take the man to his home so he could look into the history of the wood-elves if he so wished.  
  
It was a few weeks later that Legolas announced he was leaving to return home. With him Aragorn was going part of the way. The young man was meeting Gandalf near the passes and the wizard was taking the liberty of introducing Aragorn to the Dúnedain.  
  
The sun was shining brightly on the day of departure, and all was ready, save for Aragorn and Elrond who had yet to appear in the courtyard. The twins suspected it was 'the talk' that Elrond always did when either of his sons went away.  
  
Ten minutes later Aragorn emerged with Elrond following, a happy smile brimming his face. His wound had healed and he was going off once more into a world unknown to him.  
  
Elladan nudged the human. "So did he do the 'talk'?"  
  
"No," Aragorn answered, "Ada asked me how I feel. I told him the truth. If you want to know ask him, not me."  
  
"Are you ready?" Legolas asked, who sat upon a white stallion. The horse's mane glinted in the sunlight.  
  
"I am, mellon-nin." Aragorn replied. He hugged the twins and whispered a fond farewell. Deollyn had come to say farewell and Aragorn, surprising all, hugged him to.  
  
Last came Elrond. Aragorn allowed the elf lord to hug him and kiss him upon the forehead.  
  
"Be safe Estel."  
  
"I will Ada. Do not fear for me." Aragorn said.  
  
Elrond nodded his head in mock bow. He watched sadly as his foster son rode off with Legolas into the distant, and so passed out from the Valley of Rivendell.  
  
"He accepted." Elrond murmured to the twins.  
  
Both twins looked at their father questionably.  
  
Elrond smiled. "Estel is healed. After so many years he no longer carries the burning hatred. He still fears however he has returned at last to us. Estel is happy."  
  
Elrohir smiled. "And we can be content that his happiness will last until his dying day."  
  
Elrond nodded. Yes, Aragorn was healed. It was sad to see him leave, but he knew in his heart that the young man had to find his own path. And he was. His path was man. And Aragorn had started that road at last.  
  
THE END!  
  
Here follows information regarding my next story.  
  
Series: Years in Gondor  
  
Title: Of Melkor and Telcontar (Of Morgoth and Strider)  
  
Summary: Set after ROTK. Sixteen-year-old Eldarion is given an immense task, to destroy Morgoth, who has returned from the void because of the coming of an ancient prophecy made by Morgoth and Sauron during the wars they made on Middle-Earth. When Aragorn is abducted by Morgoth's Great Knights, Eldarion finds his task far more complicated then he imagined, and it means he will have to face the prospect of killing his own father in order to destroy Morgoth!  
  
Why: The idea of this story is inspired by the various prophecies throughout the LOTR. I thought of 'what if Morgoth had created a prophecy meaning that he could come back from the Void after all his servants had been destroyed?' And I had a plot, which has been forming for quite a while now. So I've decided to give it a try. This contains a lot of Aragorn torture, angst, but also hobbit angst, Legolas angst, possibly a little torture, for those who want it. Bare in mind this story is still being planned out. I'm still working on it. So whether there is going to be any elf-torture, we'll have to see.  
  
Characters: Aragorn, Arwen, Eldarion, Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Legolas, Gimli, Morgoth, Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Luthien, Cirdan, Faramir, Éowyn and a few OCs.  
  
Please do not ask me questions on how I intend on getting Gandalf, Frodo, Elrond and Luthien into the story. I have it worked out, however you cannot know.  
  
I now present to you the PROLOGUE to 'Of Melkor and Telcontar'  
  
~Prologue~  
~The Prophecy~  
  
The world's future was set the moment Morgoth spoke these words at the beginning of time: 'For any reason I am stripped of my power, it will be said that I will return with full strength when the last of my servants fail to take this world as their own, and if they succeed, I will be released, and serve them until my power is found.'  
  
Unrecorded by any save Morgoth's most loyal servant, Sauron, this was lost out of all knowledge, and yet it came to pass that Sauron was defeated in the last battle of the Third Age by the Halfling Frodo Baggins. But unknown to all Sauron had added to the prophecy made by Morgoth.  
  
For when Morgoth was imprisoned in the Void, his powers were taken from him, but passed onto the Numenorean's giving them long life and possessing skills of the elves enabling them to be at par with the immortal race. Each Numenorean possessed this power, but now it has dwindled in Middle-Earth and only one now holds it.  
  
And so Sauron spoke after finding this knowledge, binding his words with that of Morgoth's: 'And he that holds the Numenorean power will be instrumental in the fall of Middle-Earth. But the fate of the true one is to be death, for when the power is to be restored to its rightful bearer, the Numenorean's will wane, wither and die. And the true power in this world will be known. Everything will come to darkness, and all will bow before us.'  
  
It has begun.  
  
The tide in which all will be washed away. Yet in this darkness is a bright light shining through. The star of Ëarendil. As before there is someone with the power to defeat Morgoth. All they need is the strength and courage to do so.  
  
Even from the shores of Numenor, Morgoth will come to an end, such as has been seen by the elves on Valinor. Yet it will be the choices of a boy that will see this task through.  
  
It has begun.  
  
The prophecy has been set in motion. Morgoth has been freed from the Void. With what small power he has, he has risen Numenor from the depths of the ocean, and using one of the lost seeing stones, stolen from Valinor itself, has located the bearer of his power – the power of the Numenoreans.  
  
Now he has created the Great Knights – six men bonded to him. Tall men with imaginable powers capable of tricking the minds of mortals and making them see things that are not really there. Terrible foes they are. No one can defeat them. Only Morgoth has the power to destroy them.  
  
Orcs marshal to him on the island. He is now ready to make his war on Valinor.  
  
All he needs now is the bearer.  
  
The Great Knights have been sent forth to retrieve the bearer. And when he is brought before Morgoth, the dark lord will have the final piece to make him invincible.  
  
Nothing will stop him.  
  
Unless the 'one' can sum up his courage and take the life of one he loves....  
  
Well did you like it? Does it seem interesting? You can review and tell me if you wish, or e-mail me. My email address in on my profile page. This story will not be put up for at least two weeks. I want to get to Chapter 5 before I begin posting. I am on Chapter 2 now.  
  
Namárië for now! 


End file.
